Sakura's song
by SweetNothings528
Summary: [Songfic.Oneshot] On a mission late at night, Sakura reveals her true feelings for Kakashi, but what? He's going to sleep instead of listening to her? [KakaSaku]


Summary: Sent on a mission with Kakashi, Sakura believes it's her chance to tell her sensei how she feels…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Misty's Song (from the Pokemon CD..dorky sounding I know..but it's a good song)

**Why Can't I Tell You?**

The sound of crickets chirping filled the night air. Nearby, Sakura heard a bone-popping yawn coming from her mission leader.

"Good night, Sakura. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Kakashi…good night." She whispered out the last part.

_Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars and moon _

She was only out here camping in the woods because of her shishou, Tsunade. The Hokage sent Kakashi and Sakura on a simple C-ranked mission, intending for Sakura to get her emotions straight. 'Damn shishou and her intuitions!' yelled Inner Sakura while shaking a fist at no one. So here they were, lying in their sleeping bags under the dark night sky, spotted with a million twinkling lights.

_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds_

_We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away _

Being a medic-nin, Sakura was well trained in the art of reading ones chakra flow and always felt the mild vibe he was giving out; attraction. Not that she could deny that she doesn't feel the same.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

Honestly, after Sasuke left her, it broke her heart. And when Naruto left, he shattered the already fragile pieces, she REALLY couldn't deal with emotional pain. And yet she couldn't stand being tormented with her feelings for Kakashi and not being able to pluck up her courage to tell him.

_Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to _

_say that, I love you _

Seriously, during her childhood years, she had no problems proclaiming her love for the young Uchiha boy, so why start now? Why couldn't she just.spit.it.out!? It was frustrating her to no end.

_I practice all the things that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word _

Just how many times did she picture all the different ways she could tell him? 'Too many,' said Inner Sakura. There was the one over dinner, the one where she did house visits because of his fear of hospitals or the ever-popular one: whenever she spotted him sitting underneath the shade of his favorite tree reading Icha Icha. 'Which is always,' Inner Sakura pointed out.

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But everytime, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away _

Everytime they had a normal conversation with light teasing, Sakura always got the feeling of now is the time to tell him. So when her expression turned serious and she'd start to say his name, she'd always see his gaze drop from her eyes to elsewhere. She lost her courage to tell him because that action always felt like an unspoken rejection.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_Don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that_

_You might break my heart_

_Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to _

_say that, I love you_

_Why, do you turn away_

_It must be, you're afraid like me _

Why did his gaze turn elsewhere? Sakura desperately wanted to know. Is it his fear of getting hurt like she was? He lost his sensei, Rin, Obito…and even Sasuke and Naruto. When the two boys left, they both coincidentally went to the old Team 7 bridge and after that afternoon, they sought each other's presence.

_I try, but I can't pretend that I _

_don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see _

Her feelings were reaching a level higher than her love for Sasuke. She sometimes cried at night because of how frustrating this was…to not be able to admit it openly.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to _

_say that, I love you _

The sound of a yawn and crickets chirping brought Sakura out of her inner turmoil and back into reality. 

"Did you say something Sakura?"

"Huh? Me? Oh! No, nothing. I didn't say anything Kakashi. Good night…"

AN: yay! I finished my first story! Tell me what you think of it!


End file.
